Friday
by Representin' All Day
Summary: “We’ve been dating for 3 years already. And yet you still act as if we just started our relationship.” Just a regular Friday in Retroville. Pure fluff. Characters aren't really evident till the end, I just wanted to experiment with that kind of writing.


**A/N: Here's a new story from me. It's kinda short but I still hope that you guys are going to enjoy it. One-shot only. (And on a side-note, since I've finished with **_**Genuinely Happy, **_**I'm now going to try and focus most of my time in finishing **_**Qualities **_**so don't fear, it will get done.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

She leaned against her locker, watching as the crowd of other students pushed their way past one another to quickly get to the parking lot, or to the bus loot; either way though, one thing remained in common, they were all eager to start their weekend. When the sea of students ebbed after a few minutes, the hallways became significantly quiet, the few remaining students also loitering around.

After a few moments, her face lit up when she finally saw him walking her direction. At the sight of her smiling face, the boy quickly increased the speed of his walk. In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of her, his arms leaning on the locker, a few inches from her head. He leaned down slightly so that he could be somewhat eye-level with her.

She gave him a small smile, "Where were you? It took you a while to get here."

He gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. Mr. Curtis said that he wanted to talk to me about something and it ended up taking longer than usual. You know how he is; he tends to get off subject often." He gave her a wide grin.

And for a few seconds, all they could do was smile at each other. Relishing the feeling of seeing one another. (Despite the fact that they had the same classes throughout the day except for final period.)

Not being able to help himself any longer, he pressed his lips to hers, and before long their lips moved together in unison. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer to her; her back now completely flat against the lockers behind her. He let out a small laugh as he stumbled slightly at the force of her pull, the vibrations of it spread from his chest to her; his hands resting lightly on her waist.

After a few minutes, they finally broke apart, their breathing heavy, foreheads touching. The boy's eyes were glazed with love and perfect contentment. Her own eyes reflecting the same emotions.

He pulled away from her for a moment to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before resuming the previous position, their foreheads touching once again. Their noses brushed as he whispered, "I love being able to do that."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and said in the same voice level, "We've been dating for 3 years already. And yet you still act as if we just started our relationship."

He tightened his grip around her waist, this time pulling her towards him. His tone light as he said, "Well, duh. Of course I would still act like that. I don't think I could ever get used to the fact that I can actually call myself yours.

"I mean, even after 3 years, I still sometimes can't believe that you ever could have fallen for a guy like me." He gave her a wide smile.

She returned his smile as she shook her head. She replied, "You're so stupid."

He laughed, "I know. But don't deny, you're absolute perfection and you're dating a schmuck like me."

She teasingly rolled her eyes. She gave him a quick kiss and whispered, her eyes soft, "I love you. A lot."

His own eyes turned gentle and returned her kiss with his own before saying, "I love myself too. A lot."

She gave him a light punch to the arm and laughed with him, their laughter echoing in the mostly deserted hallway. The girl then moved her head to the crook of his neck and felt the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

The couple stayed there for what they felt was a perfect forever but they were interrupted by the voice of their principal standing a few feet away from them.

Principal Willoughby, their old elementary school principal who had accepted the position of their high school's principal position after the last one retired, gave the two of them a stern yet wondering look. "Mr. Neutron, Ms. Vortex, what are the both of you still doing at school forty minutes after dismissal?"

His gaze softened at the sight of the duo's cheeks flushing with color. He said before either of them could respond, "I understand how much you both _**love **_school, but… It _**is **_a Friday. That means that it's time to get away from here and to enjoy your weekend."

Jimmy gave his old principal a friendly smile and said, while pulling his body from Cindy's yet keeping contact by intertwining their fingers. "Sorry sir. We lost track of time and you're right, we just _**adore **_school so much that we didn't want to leave. We'll go now. And you be sure to enjoy your weekend also sir. We wouldn't want you to be cranky on Monday."

The two gave him one last smile before turning around and walked to the parking lot hand-in-hand, their laughs echoing the hallways.

The middle aged principal shook his head with amusement written all over his face and whispered to himself before returning to his office, "Oh, those two better be inviting me to their wedding…"

* * *

**Please read and review :)**

**Representin' All Day**


End file.
